


Save Her

by DeathDaisy



Series: Damon and Someone [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Friendship, Waitress - Freeform, apperantly he was a firefighter, post tramatic stress, slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurry up and just help the girl already</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Her

**3 . 2 . 2006**

'Brrrrrrrrriiiinngg'

And the Alarms went off in the station. Damon quickly slipped into the fire-proof black uniform and into the bright red truck with the rest of his colleagues here in the Manchester fire station.

Oozing threw the streets the man quickly filled them in, "Fire, three story building, restaurant, dining and a 2 bedroom condo"

Fire blazed. Like nothing these guys have ever seen, every part of the building seemed to be engulfed in the red flames.

**.**

**Hurry.**

**.**

Men hurried rescuing people in the building like the Hero's they are. Men, women, children. Costumers, waiters, and chefs alike, where being hurried out of the flaming building.

As others held the fire hose, whooshing water in hopes to stop it from spreading. Even though it seemed like fire spreading in a wild dry bush.

"Anyone left!" the commander asked the people.

A brunette looked puzzled then screamed bewildered "Cassidy! She's pregnant!"

"that waiter girl, who cares for her I'm the one losing a building here!" a man with silver hair said, before taking a puff from his cigar.

It took all of Damon's will not to behead that guy right there right now.

"do you have any idea where she is?" Commander screamed above all the buzz going on.

"I think..I think she's on the second floor supply closet!" she answered him, her green eyes glisten with tears as she hugged the blanket she was handed closer.

Damon's legs launch by themselves entering the flaming building once more.

"Salvatore! It's not safe!" the commander yelled after the blue eyes man.

**.**

**Save.**

**.**

Damon kicked down another wall. Empty. He sighed running his hand in his hair before taking off again.

The smoke smelled like burning Lemons. Burning Rosemary.

So he stopped and listened.

Faint weak heart beats where heard. From the far right and there he goed.

From behind the door. He tried opening it, but it didn't budge.

Smoke and fire.

He took a few steps behind before kicking, and breaking, the door open.

A girl laid spiraled on the floor. With Red fiery straight locks fanned around her. He saw her blue eyes open, then they slowly seeped shut.

Lost conscience.

He picked up the girls' petite frame, bridal style, and hurried out of the flaming wood.

Hurried outside, to the misty air, placing the girl on one of the stretchers that were prepped.

She wouldn't let go of his jacket as she opened her wide blue's once more.  
she mumbled barley over a whisper "thank you".

The brunette came along, dropping the blanket and hurrying to her broken friend who lost consciousness once more.

Sporting a semi-see threw top, with a red tight vest un buttoned, and the skimpy black mini pleated skirt.

Both girls wore the same.

**.**

**Her.**

**.**

"Did she die?" a young man asked, dressed in jeans and a black tank.

Damon shook his head, "no".

The man seethed as he ran his hand in his hair.

The brunette from earlier, with the name tag ' _Lena'_  shouted over the buzzing crowd.

"Timothy! What the hell are you doing here!"

The man smirked, "nice to see you too bitch"

"take him away! I bet he started this!"

"just because that slut you call friend won't die!" he shrugged as if it something natural, wetting his lips.

She gasped, eyes wide.

It didn't take a genius.

"I even locked the door, knocked her out and she still. Lived." He toyed with his lip ring.

Damon didn't control himself, as he punched the guy's face, drawing blood.

"what the hell  _man_!" he shrieked.

but, our raven haired hero didn't stop, until the commander put his hand on his shoulder, Rain broke, drenching everything.

"we got it all on tape" he shook his head.

Yet, Damon couldn't shake off the image of that girl, Cassidy, with hairs sticking on her forehead, curled up in a fatal position.

**.**

**Help.**

**.**

**4 . 2 . 2006**

Why did he go to the hospital? Yet he didn't stop, as he asked the nurse where her room was. And it didn't stop the nurse from flirting shamelessly.

The girl was on the white bed, her knees brought up to her chest, staring, sporting one of those hospital gowns, her hair up in a ponytail with few strands falling loose.

But, she wasn't alone, despite her obvious position, she had visitors.

The brunette, Lena, from last night, only she changed into a tank top and track pants, and a woman who Damon couldn't recognize.

Lena's eyes lit up. "Hi" she said, making the woman beside her pull a face.

Damon dug his hands in the black leather jacket's pocket.

"Louise, that's the guy I have been telling you about, he Saved K.C. and beat up Tim" Lena said.

Louise, the older woman looked at Damon in a new light, as she surprised him with a hug. "Thank you for saving my daughter" she said, with tears glistening in her Blue eyes.

"its my job, ma'am." Damon politely said.

"but you went back in the building..and beat up Tim" Lena added, hugging him as well.

"Look, Cassidy this is the man who saved you" Louse said, tucking a strand of hair behind Cassidy's ear.

That broke the 20 year old out of her trance, as she looked at him and mumbled a ' _thanks_ '.

"We'll leave you two, come on Mrs. L.F, let's go grab some coffee, we've only been here since last night" Lena grabbed to older woman and steering her out.

Cassidy sighed, "I'm sorry your stuck with me" she sighed, clenching her knee's tighter.

"why would you think I'm stuck?" He commented.

"obviously, who would want to stay with me? Might as well get you killed" she mumbled the last one.

"look, I obviously came here on my own free will"

"or who knows who sent you over" she cracked a smile on her rose lips.

Damon reached out for her hand, rubbing in comfortingly on her knee.

Right then the doctor entered, as that small smile vanished accordingly to the Doc's Facial features.

"Hello Ms. Fontaine, how are you doing?"

Cassidy nodded.

"your doing well, hopefully you will be out by the end of the week"

She nodded again.

"but I've got some bad news" he added.

She froze, clutching his hand tighter,

" we are sorry, we couldn't save the baby, the damage to smoke did to both you and it was too much, and you did take blunt-force trauma to the back of your head seemingly like someone hit you from behind." he just stood there, after he dropped a bombshell, and simply walked out.

Damon could see slight tears in her eyes, but then, they just disappeared.

She kept staring at the same point..even after Lena and her mother entered.

Entering the obvious mood.

**.**

**Save.**

**.**

**13 . 2 . 2006**

What was Damon doing in front of a certain white house in Manchester, New England.

After that hospital visit, Damon became a regular around Lena, not to mention Cassidy who still was obvious most of the times to her surroundings.

Doctors said it she was just traumatized. That she'd snap out of it soon.

Cassidy was brought down from the hospital, with a little orange bottle of anti-depressions.

"Damon, come in" Louise said,

"Thanks, ma'am" he said, stepping in.

"for the hundredth time, call me Louise" she said, for the up tenth time.

"she's in her room, upstairs" she added, knowing exactly why he came over.

Damon mumbled his thanks as he went up the stairs, two at a time.

He didn't need to knock, the door was already open.

There, sitting on the bed, sat the red-head legs crossed, hair in a messy bun, with a Collie-dog sitting in her lap.

She was stoking the dog, obvious to anything else in the wooded-room. Damon leaned on the frame until the white – orange – black dog's ears perked.

He had only seen her, once before, when they brought Cassidy down from the hospital.

And, she barked.

"What is it girl?" Cassidy softly mumbled.

The Collie just made her way out of Cassidy's lap, to Damon.

"Luna!" Cassidy was surprised "oh, didn't see you there" she dropped her gaze.

"its alright" he said, petting Luna's head before making his way to Cassidy's bed. "how are you doing?" he asked her.

"well..I don't want the pills though" she pulled a face, clutching her knee's to her chest again.

"doctors orders" Damon sung.

"yeah, what do they know"

Damon shrugged "doctors are supposedly smart"..

Then silence followed when she kept starting at the bed corner.

"Damon?" she said, breaking her trance.

"hmm?"

"why haven't I cried?" she asked, an honest question, quickly shifting the mood in the room.

Damon put his arm around her "your shocked, traumatized and possible depressed. It's all right"

"but why do I feel like this? This aint me..ever since..ever since the fire" she dropped her voice the a whisper.

"its oka-"

She cut him half sentence, "I lost my kid, nine-weeks long..what kind of person looses their own kid! I'm just ugh! Tim isn't the perfect dad, everybody dropped me 'cause of this kid. I moved out, got my own place with Lena, worked, but I still lost it. I'm just loosing everyone, my own father kicked me out.."

She buried her head in Damon's shoulder.

"Burnt lemons. Gosh how I hated that smell. Burnt Rosemary and Lemons. and He tried to kill me"

Cassidy froze, her head jerking up.

A single droplet of water dropped on her palm, she slowly rose it meeting Damon's gaze.

She let out a sound that could only be noticed as a laugh-sob.

Soon more tears came streaming down her pale face. Sobs broke.

Damon couldn't do much than hold her closer rubbing soothing circles on her back, cooing her, that it's okay …

The pair sat that way to what seemed to be a long while.

When the sobs stopped a couple of hours later, she looked up at him.

Honest deep blue's bored into him. Her nose already redning. Damon moved a few tears with his thumb, putting strands of red away from her face.

"thank you" she mumbled, her breath washing over Damon's face.

He didn't know what he was doing when he leant in. capturing her lips in a kiss.

Salty water mixed with the kiss.

"happy Valentine's" Damon muttered. He could feel her smile against him.

**.**

**Love.**

**.**

**3 . 1. 2008**

Cassidy grew out of depretion. Slowly getting the hang of this new life.

"can I talk to Damon for a sec, K.C?" Lena asked.

"sure Lu" Cassidy dismissed her, playing with Luna in the backyard.

Lena grabbed Damon by the shoulder, hurling him to the corner.  
"when are you popping the question?" she asked, straight to the point.

Damon stayed silent. Telling her he was a Vampire was waay easier than this!

"do you even have a ring?" she flipped her brown hair and placed a hand on her hip.

"Lena, do us all a favor and don't over think it" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She huffed, going back to play with Luna the dog.

**.**

**What.**

**.**

Damon was setting up for a movie night, with Cassidy on the couch.

" _Titanic_  or  _The notebook_?" Damon asked.

"hmm Titanic." she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Chinese or Italian?"

"Chinese"

"popcorn or chips?"

"Popcorn"

"Marry me or not?"

"Marry- wait what!" she turned around to stare at Damon, who held a ring nervously in hand.

"ah-uh you already answered" he said, using vampire speed to slip the ring on her finger.

Cassidy gaped like a fish out of the water at the ring.

"it would take some time getting used to it" she said, opening and closing her palm several times.

"so it's a yes?"

"I thought you weren't taking no as an answer!" she mocked punch him.

**.**

**White.**

**.**

**4 . 2 . 2008**

Of course, Damon trying to tie the stupid tie that kept being crooked.

"anyone to save to groom?" Lena said, watching him, cracking up.

"you have been hanging out with that Lexi for too long" he said, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette.

"not my fault, your brother's guest" she raised her hands in defense. "oh and this is the moment where I tell you if you break her heart I'd break your face" she said, nodding to herself.

Damon sighed, remembering how Cassidy forced him to make peace with his brother, even if it wasn't his fault.

Ever since she figured out the ' _brother_ ' was alive and well, all she did was ignore Damon for two days if he didn't call him – she got the number, don't ask – so eventually one thing led to another and here they were.

"Lena! K.C wants ya!" lexi sung, swinging the door open, grabbing the brunette and coming back out. "you look dashing Damon" she threw over her shoulder as Stefan entered and closed the door.

**.**

**Isle.**

**.**

"but, what if I trip and fall" Cassidy said franticly.

Lexi and Lena entered the room.

"there you are! I should strangle you, you know?" She snapped at her best friend.

"sorry, hubby-to-be cant tie his tie right." Lena Shrugged, fixing some of the pleats on Cassidy's white mermaid dress.

"take a breath dear, everything is going to be perfect." Louise dismissed, handing the Red-head a water bottle.

"something old?" Louise asked

"the groom?" Lexi piped up,

Cassidy mock glared at her,

"aright fine" Lexi muttered, holding out a velvet box Stefan gave her earlier.

Opening it, and holding out a delicate bracelet "this was the Salvatore's mom's bracelet" she explained as she fastened it on Cassidy's wrist.

The red head looked at it in awe.

"something new" Louise motioned to the hair clip that was holding half Cassidy's red hair up, the rest descending in light curls.

"something borrowed" Lena handed Cassidy the bouquet of red roses and white jasmine.

"something blue, doesn't the hair clip thingy double for that?" Lena asked uncertain, fidgeting in her red dress, only the get laughs in response.

Luna barked happily, "who brought the dog here anyways?"Lena joked, only for Lune to push her with her muzzle.

Cassidy glared, at the ring on her hand, before she sighed grabbing the red roses.

In no time, Cassidy's father, a very kept back, took Cassidy's hand as the girls filed out.

Since Lena and Lexi where her bridesmaids Lexi went up first with Stefan as he was the best man, Lena then walked down alone, well with Luna on her side up that doesn't really count.

Finally, the bridal march sounded as Cassidy took a deep breath as the door re-opened once more.

Cassidy's dad placed her hand in Damon's, shooting him a killing look, then going back to his seat.

The rest of the Ring Ceremony passed, as Cassidy Lorelei Fontaine Accepted Damon Salvatore as her lawfully wedded wife, the time came for the Wedding vows. Damon being Damon went on first, quickly wrapping up as the time came for Cassidy to speak up.

"um, I don't know how to say this, and it may sound really cheese but bear with me?" the crowd of family members laughed a bit before she continued, "this man right here seriously saved my life around two years ago. He saved my life but stole my heart and kept it with him.." she trailed off looking at Damon.

**.**

**Again.**

**.**

**4 . 2 . 2011.**

Friday night, Cassidy was curled up on the couch against Damon in the Salvatore boarding house down in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Last year Cassidy got a her degree in broadcasting, then the couple came down to Damon's hometown of Mystic falls.

"Damon?" Cassidy asked, toying with her star-necklace.

"hmm?"

"what made you join the Fire-Force anyways? What would a vampire gain out of that?"

Damon closed his book looking down and the blue-eyed woman he calls wife.

"I think I missed the team work back then, turning on humanity and all that stuff" he waved dismissingly his hand.

Cassidy laughed at his childish antics, "this had been quite a year don't you think?"

"of old girl friends, people raising from the dead, sacrifices, originals..sorry to bring you in such a whirlwind"

"ehh, guess that's why we lasted..four years was it? Not a moment of boredom."

"if you're saying happy anniversary, I didn't forget" capturing her lips in a kiss.

The front door swung open as Elena and Stefan entered the house, breaking them up.

"sorry Damon" both of them said, as the red head waved them away.

"no problem, Hey Damon, weren't we going out to see Alaric and Jenna?" the blue eyed wife asked,

"yep"

**\- The End -**

**Author's Note:**

> Cassidy: http://deathdaisy.tumblr.com/oc/cassidy


End file.
